Prototype
by Feeva
Summary: A girl, a time traveling bike, and her grandpa. What could possibly go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

The door to my room slowly creaked as I nudged it open. Mother and Father were both attending a social gathering together tonight, so I should be alone in the house save for my younger sister, Koyo [1] **.** Those damn lovebird riajuus. I tiptoed to the room nearest to mine, careful not to make a sound as I entered.

My beloved Imouto's room was messy, filled to the brim with Pan-San merchandise and contained a queen-sized bed, which held the very embodiment of perfection.

With flowing jet-black locks and shut eyelids which contained unadulterated onyx gems, she was blessed with much of her looks from Mother **.** Outfitted with a grey cat onesie complete with ears, paws, and a tail, my 8-year-old angel looked simply irresistible hugging one of her many Pan-san plushies.

I had to physically hold myself back from exclaiming "Omae wa mou shindeiru!" [2] and pouncing on her, tickling her, blowing raspberries on her tender belly, and listening to her giggles. Smirking at the thought, I gave her a soft kiss on the cheek. Originally, I had thought to leave a letter or a note of goodbye but deemed it too cliché. I turned to leave wondering if my sist-

"…Nee-san?"

Startled, I quickly turned back around, expecting Koyo to be up in bed, but it turned out she was only talking in her sleep, tossing and turning while increasing her grip on the poor stuffed toy. I quickly made my exit, and proceeded to pack my items, heading to the bathroom.

I stared at the mirror, checking in on the appearance of the girl within. Deep dark hair like my sister'stied with red ribbons, draped in front of my shoulders and topped with a slightly limp ahoge. Soulless blue eyes that gave me the look of a dead fish, which I remedied with a pair of gray-rimmed glasses, ones I had received from my late Grandmother for my tenth birthday, that made my eyes appear healthier. I was sporting a black cardigan with a plain white blouse, paired with blue jeans and topped off with a navy blue scarf, with a design of snowflakes. Putting on a messenger bag which had contained my personal items, I left for the basement.

* * *

*Click*

The lights turned on, flooding the inner sanctum of the lab, revealing the last ten years of dedication which Father had spent his time on. A sleek gray sports bike with a seemingly futuristic design beckoned to me.

Ignoring it for now, I scanned my father's lab, much of it provided by Hikigaya Tech (started by and owned by my mother), to look for any items that may be of any use to my journey. My search was fruitful, as a table labeled, "TIME TRAVEL ITEMS" was found next to the bike, as if asking to be taken. Inside, I found a debit card with access to almost an unlimited amount of money, a camera labeled "MIND WIPE", a motorcycle repair kit, Touchscreen pad capable of tracking our ancestorsand a volume of "Citrus" #1 [3]. What the… Dad, you sneaky bastard, I hope you burn in hell! I added the items to my own bag, hastily shoving the book in. N-not that I'm interested in it or anything! Stupid! Just for research purposes.

Carefully I picked up the motorbike and carried it with me upstairs step-by-step, making sure not to create a large racket in order not to wake my younge-

"…Nee-san?"

God damn it.

I yelped and lost my footing, promptly tumbling down the stairs with the bike, and smashing my head on the floor with a sickening crack and sending myself to the world of dreams.

* * *

I woke to the sound of a soft sobbing; I opened my eyes to see my dear sister weeping over me. Her eyes glistening in the bright light of the lab. Tears were glistening on her soft chubby face, accenting her features and amplifying her already adorable aura. D-damn! That's super high in points!

"Please make me miso soup every morning…." I drowsily muttered.

She ceased her weeping immediately, and it was replaced by a relieved look on her face.

"Nee-san! Your alive! I thought you died! Are you hurt anywhere!?"

Maybe I should've done. If I could just see that beautiful face once more, I would've done it twice over! I get up and stand on my feet.

"Don't worry about me! Your nee-san is very tough y'knowwww? So tough, you should stop worrying about me right away and go back to sleep, okay?"

I flexed to emphasize my point, hoping that it would convince her to head back to sleep, but sadly, I was mistaken. Sometimes she is too curious for her own good.

"Nee-san, what were you doing with the motorcycle? You know daddy will be mad if he finds out!" Her eyes narrowed.

*Gulp*

"Well um, I wanted to take it out for some air and stuff! Tee hee!" I finished my lame excuse with the Hikigaya signature head bonk. This technique was passed down from the Hikigaya family for generations! There is no way this wouldn'-

"Hmmm… suspicious…." Her eyes narrowed even further, giving even Brock a run for his money [4].

It's not very effective... [4].

At this point she won't take anything but the truth. I prop up the bike once more.

"Fine, I'm taking the prototype out for a ride, I just wanted some distance from the family okay? It's kind of stuffy and whatnot." I said, trying my hardest not to avert my eyes from her sharp stare.

Okay, maybe not the whole truth, but it's embarrassing to say that I'm consumed with curiosity to see Oji-chan and Oba-san again. I mean, who wouldn't want to see their grandparents in their youth, right?

"Nee-san? If you just wanted to go out, why didn't you use your regular bike instead?" She tilted her head slightly. With her cat outfit, it was certainly fitting.

U-ugh, she's too perceptive for her age. It's like she inherited both the brains from our parents or something. Why didn't I get any? That's unfair! I had to struggle with school my entire life while my sister blew through it like a breeze! Last I heard she even moved up a grade or two!

Hold on, I have a much more pressing matter here!

"…Is it me?" Koyo whispered

Oh no. I took too long to answer, making her draw her own conclusions for the reasons of my departure.

The room instantly darkened and got colder, as if affected by the Dementor's kiss [5]. Tears began to flow down Koyo's face once more, only this time they weren't pretty at all. These were ugly streaks of clear salt water. And she began to sniff and sob again. The world suddenly felt like it had become a barren and unforgiving place.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry Nee-san, I didn't mean to be so bothersome, please don't leave me!" she whimpered.

Oi, if you continue talking like this, I'm going to get depressed too! Your nee-san will always be there for you okay?! Sweeping my feelings under the bed, I took a knee and wrapped my arms around my weeping younger sister, burying her face into my chest.

"No, it's not because of you. I'm leaving for my own satisfaction only," I murmured into her ear. "I know you don't remember much of our grandparents, but I want to see them again. I want to get to know them for real."

We stayed like that for a couple of minutes, savoring our warmth. We really were close as sisters, and I couldn't possibly imagine a life where she wasn't there to listen to my rants of the unfairness of society, of my pitiful family inherited genes, and the glory of Chiba.

"Nee-san, can you let go? You aren't very soft…" Koyo muffled from my chest.

Urk, that hurt. I was constantly and painfully made aware wherever I went that I never inherited all that my mother had to offer. As the days passed, I slowly lost hope, contributing to the ever-expanding abyss that my eyes harbored. I reluctantly released my sister from my grasp. Suddenly, a strange look came upon her face.

"Wait here! I gotta go fetch something!" she suddenly exclaimed, dashing upstairs, making a ruckus along the way. She rushed back down a few moments later, with her small arms carrying what looked to be a cell phone, and a small album.

"Here!"

She handed me the cell phone first.

"I modified this to be able to communicate across timelines!" she proudly stated. A bright smile on her face, one that could easily charm everyone.

But being me, I was skeptical on whether this would work or not. I mean, I have always had absolute faith in my incredible sister's intellect, but anyone would be doubtful about an 8-year old handing them a phone capable of transcending time and space **.**

"Does this even work? Has it even been tested for that matter?" I remarked with a doubtful look.

"Mou…. You should have little more faith in me Nee-san!" She pouted dramatically, puffing her cheeks. She then held out the album to me, I took it from her hand, examining its contents.

My suspicions proved correct. Bound in leather and small enough to fit in the palm of my hand, the book which I held in my hand was the Hikigaya family album. Started by my grandparents, my own parents had held on to it ever since, adding their own memories to it, eventually deciding to pass it down the family line. Few pictures were in there, which was fine by us. It only deserved the most important of memories after all. I knew its contents by heart **:** I had spent most of my younger years scouring the pictures it held within, wondering of the emotions that it conveyed, wanting to one day experience what the participants had experienced myself.

"Thanks." I placed it in the pocket of my cardigan. "I think I should go now."

"I'll walk with you!" Koyo exclaimed.

I picked up the bike once more, carrying it up the stairs. Koyo bounced alongside me. As we wordlessly made our way up, a question came to my mind.

"Why did you wake up in the middle of the night?" I asked.

She beamed brightly, "I heard you monologuing again! You were pretty loud!"

I felt a creeping heat rise up to my cheeks. I want to die! I seriously want to die!

I was mortified at the thought that someone had caught me again, the first being my mother. She had simply laughed, saying that grandpa had the same problem. Why did I get the worst part of the family genes?

* * *

We finally got the bike outside, propping it up on the street. I turned to my younger sister and embraced her once more.

"Listen, if any boys talk to you, look at you funny, or are breathing the same air as you, call me right away okay? I'll make sure they never make the same mistake ever again," I stated with conviction.

"Uh Nee-san, you sound kind of gross when you say it like that you know?" she awkwardly replied, twirling a lock of her hair with a paw.

Oi, that's really mean. When did my dear sister learn to talk such rubbish?

Wait, it was probably from me. But still, no one can marry my sister! Except for me!

After she had wriggled from my grasp, she began to head back, stopping at the door to wave at me.

"Bye bye, Taifuu-nee-san! [6] Ill cover for you!" She exclaimed, gray paw swaying energetically in the air.

I waved back slowly and solemnly. As she shut the door with a click, I whipped out the album from my cardigan and flipped to the picture in the very back- the first picture that had graced these pages.

Three figures. Two girls and one boy, all about the same age as me.

On the right of the picture, a girl with hair the color of radical bubblegum tied into a bun, sporting sported a soft and gentle smile. On the left, a stoic figure with proper posture, beautiful and unmoving. Unlike the other girl, she had no smile, but you could tell she was at ease. My grandmother. In between them was a boy, sitting awkwardly in his chair, as if he just discovered the correct way to sit. His eyes, small and disgusting as they were, held the same emptiness that paralleled mine.

I grinned to myself. "I'm gonna beat your ass for giving me these eyes." I put the album back in my pocket.

And with that, I pressed the button starting the ignition. The bike purred, the touchscreen turning on, displaying, "State your date and area."

"Take me to 20**, Chiba!" I exclaimed, not caring whether I bothered the neighbors or not, my excitement taking ahold of me.

The bike dinged, sounding like a toaster which had finished its objective. "Confirmed, you may begin."

I revved the engine, foot on the pedal, slowly putting weight down on it, accelerating with caution. Even though I have seen it tested once by my father, I almost became doubtful as I proceeded.

Almost.

Suddenly, the bike shot out a beam of light, which then opened a gaping hole in the space ahead of me. I had to fight the rising urge to slam on the brakes as I rocketed right into it.

* * *

I was enveloped in darkness, I dared not to release my foot from the pedal. My spine began to feel a chill. I won't lie, I was scared. I've never been a huge fan of the dark, but I've never felt anything like this before. Where I was, I felt cold and unwelcome, the only sound that could be heard being the roaring of the bike. Everything else just didn't exist. I began to feel lonely, I wanted to go home, I wanted to see my family again, I wanted to see Yu-

The darkness dissipated, revealing a bright sunny morning, blue skies, and chirping birds. Coming to a slow stop on green grass, I gaped at the scenery.

"I did it….." I whispered to no one in particular, other people would usually say something loud and stupid when they achieve something like, "Eureka!" or "I'M PICKLE RICKKK!" [7] but I'm not one of those fickle riajuus. I snickered to myself almost hysterically. A young couple having their morning walk were giving me a strange look, but I didn't care.

Pulling out the touchscreen pad, which I had grabbed from the lab, I set it to track Hikigaya Hachiman. A map of Chiba popped up, with a red dot traveling rapidly through the streets. According to the tracker, Grandpa gets incapacitated in his attempt to save a dog by Grandma's limo during the first day of school, condemning him to the life a loner. Poor bastard. I silently decide to not beat him up after all; he's had a rough life.

Revving up the engine once more, I started to head towards him. How would he react when he saw me? If I told him where I came from? My levels of anticipation grew as I went on, almost reaching astronomical levels. That's when the buzzing came from straight out of my bag. Curiously, I used one hand to investigate while the other stayed on the handlebars, fishing out the cellphone that I had received from my sister.

Wait, what? It actually works? Excitedly, I answered the phone. Even though it had only been a few minutes in real time, I felt like I hadn't heard from her in years.

"Hello?"

"Yahalloo!" A excited and energetic voice, one I recognized immediately, came out of the other end unexpectedly.

I hung up and went back to driving.

The phone buzzed once more.

"Hello?"

"Nee-san! Why did you hang up on her? Isn't she your best friend?" The correct voice came out from the speaker this time.

"Ah, my dear imouto, how is your day? Miss me already?" I replied nonchalantly.

"Don't change the subject….." She sighed. "Anyways, you made her sad! Apologize immediately! Or I will hate you forever!" I hear her giving the phone to the other recipient. No choice, I can't lose my sister's favor now! I swallow up my pride.

"I'm sorry for treating you like that Yui, forgive me?" I said in the most sincere voice I could muster.

"Zzzzzzzzz…. Zzzzzzz…" Was the only sound that responded.

"You bitch! I just put by heart and soul into that apology! Give it back right now!"

"Nee-san! Stop cursing already!"

"Listen, my dear sister." Putting on my lecturing voice. "If one really wished for an apol-"

 _THUNK_

In my haste to preach to my sister about the realities of human society, my mind went off the road, and since my focus had drifted elsewhere, I had not payed attention to the boy and the bike I had collided with. Fortunately, due to the sturdiness of the motorcycle, I was hardly affected. Unfortunately, I had also sent the boy and his bike sprawling across the street, skidding to a stop about 10 feet away from the crash point.

The boy didn't move after that.

"Nee-san? What was that?"

I forgot I was still on the phone. "Uh, I think I just killed someone."

"EHHHHH!?"

"D-don't worry, all we have to do is find a t-t-time machine!" [8] I said nervously as I peered into the nearest vending machine.

"You're the one who's worrying Nee-san…." Koyo exasperatedly sighed. I could almost see her kneading her forehead with her fingers. "Calm down, identify him, and call an ambulance."

"O-okay…" I walked up to the boy on the ground, getting a good look at his features. An average sized boy, with a decent looking face, black hair and an ahoge that stood up like a needle. His school uniform, rather beat up after the crash, was a white dress shirt, a black blazer with white trim, complete with a green tie.

He looked familiar.

I checked his pulse, luckily, he was still alive. Oh, thank god.

"Oi, wake up you." I slapped him around a bit. What can I say? I've always been the one for quick results.

Suddenly, his eyes flutter open and he moans in pain. I leave him alone for a bit, feeling almost sorry that the poor bastard got hit by a time traveling bike. A few seconds later, his dead fish eyes openedand connected with my own.

Wait. Dead fish eyes?

Ruh-roh. [9]

* * *

First off, let me begin by thanking Claudaujay for beta reading this story. He caught so many of my mistakes, big and little. If you loved, hated, or just felt super-meh about this story, please check him and his stories out, they are all excellently written.

Alright, now let me thank you, the reader for reading this story! I've been reading oregairu fanfics for about the past 4-5 months before I decided to write this one and I hope it's to your liking. You are very welcome to read and review this as well as you can. If you have any questions, comments, and concerns please feel free to PM me. I'll try my darnedest to reply to everyone

* * *

[1] Koyo basically means the changing of autumn colors, or leaves.

[2] Fist of the North Star. If you don't know this meme, you shouldn't be on the internet.

[3] Citrus

[4] Pokemon references

[5] Harry Potter

[6] Taifuu literally means typhoon.

[7] Rick and Morty

[8] Gintama

[9] Scooby-Doo


	2. Chapter 2

We were like that for a couple of moments, looking into each other's eyes. His beady ones locked with my own. I had to hold myself back from looking away or cringing awkwardly as he started to make me feel grossed out. A slight blush had crept to his cheeks, which then quickly receded as if it had been forced down.

Oi, oi! We seriously don't have time for this! I held out my hand to the boy on the ground.

"You okay? What's your name?" Even though I knew the answer, I had to make sure that I didn't give him any hint of where I came from.

"I-I think I'm okay for the most part, m-my leg might be busted though," he awkwardly responded, finally averting his eyes. I could tell he was never a socially adept person.

Slowly taking my hand, he subtly blushed again, gingerly gripping my hand as if he expected to scare me I pulled him up from his sitting position on the ground, I had begun to feel annoyed at his antisocial tendencies. What the hell? This was the man that my Grandmother had fallen in love with? It was a wonder how a car accident could possibly lead to such an unlikely pairing.

That reminds me, the car accident….

Oh shit.

If Hikigaya Hachiman is here, he doesn't get hit by grandma's limo while saving a dog.

If he doesn't get hit by the limo, he doesn't set up the initial connection between himself and my grandmother. If they don't set up the connection, they won't get married.

If they don't get married, my mother won't be born, if my mother isn't born, me and my sister won't be born, and if my sister isn't born, we won't be able to get married…

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

I can't let this happen, your Nee-san will defend your livelihood across time and space Koyo!

I drop his hand and grip his collar suddenly, pulling him in, fire burning in my gaze. Spooked, he yelps and squirms pitifully.

"Wha-?" he begins, but I don't give him the chance to respond.

"Listen carefully you little punk, you need to get on that bike and head to school, double time!" I growled.

"Oi!" he complained, "You're hurting me! What are you even talking about? My leg hurts you moron! I can't possibly ride a bike! You hit me with your motorcycle remember?"

"No time to explain! There's a dog that's going to get hit by a limo in about 15 minutes! I need you to save that dog and get hit by the limo!" I spat, my mind a storm, as I shook him back and forth, as if it would somehow make him understand.

"W-what the hell? Are you mentally retarded? Your asking me to get willingly smashed by a limo?!" he spoke incredulously as he was being shaken up. "And how would you even know if that would even happen?! You some sort of time traveler?!"

"And what if I said I was?!"

"Then you are even more stupid then I thought. That crap only happens in anime and cliché fanfictions with desperate authors!" he sternly stated as he wrestled himself from my grasp, falling to the ground yet again, yelping and groaning while rolling around once more.

"Don't you want to save a dog?! It's going to die if you don't save it you know!"

He fell silent, ceasing his painful wriggling on the street. A contemplative look came over him for a few seconds. He actually looked kind of cool when he got all serious like that.

"Why not you?" he spoke, borderline whispering.

"Huh?"

"If you truly believe that ridiculous delusion of yours will actually happen, why not you? Why me?"

He had me. I couldn't possibly come up with a decent answer to that without informing him of my origins. I could just suck up my pride and give him the truth, erasing his memory with my father's camera, thus silencing him afterwards. But last thing I wanted to do was have my tech malfunction on me last minute, giving him the knowledge of his future.

"I-I'm sorry, but I can't tell you that." I said, matching my volume to his. I grimaced as my paltry excuse left my lips.

"Then I can't help you. I'm sorry, but I've got to make it to school early today. I can't be delayed for any reason," he neutrally stated. He slowly got up, held up his bike, and limped away towards Sobu High with determination- a different path that would take him away from the spot of the accident.

I was sorely disappointed. I remember my Grandfather; his cynical attitude was infuriating 90% of the time, yet he always had a yielding softness to him, kind and helpful. His desire to help and understand others was so prevalent that it was almost tangible. His talks with me whenever I cried, comforting me and going on his wordy monologues, passing down his disgusting yet truthful wisdom of the workings of human society. I wanted to be somewhat like him someday.

But this boy displayed none of that.

Selfish. That was the only word that I could use to describe him now, even though he had many reasons to act the way did, from my apparent lunacy to my refusal to tell him the truth. I couldn't help but feel bitter at his rejection of my request.

I think of my family, of my grandmother's and my grandfather's smiling faces, their happy marriage, possibly ruined by my silly mistake. Tears threatened to spill over. What could I possibly do now? Should I contact my sister? Tell her to ask my father to pull me out of this somehow? But that would feel like giving up.

I remember another memory of my grandfather, on another of his ridiculous preaching's. Namely, that it's always okay to give up, if one doesn't feel like doing it. Of coure, he was reprimanded by grandmother afterward, making him look even more shriveled up as he attempted to avoid her sharp stare, but this does not seem like one of those situations that he was talking about. My thoughts were beginning to feel more and more jumbled with each passing second.

 _"Why not you?"_

His words echoed throughout my head. He was right. Why not me? It was my mistake after all- I had to take responsibility for this. Filled with new resolve, I got on the bike. I began to ponder my options. If I intercept the dog and get hit by the limo instead, could I possibly reconnect them together again? No matter, I'll get there and improvise; what I do best.

Setting the tracker to Yukinoshita Yukino, I drove to the area where the accident goes underway, making sure to get there early enough to prepare myself. After all, getting hit by limo is no easy decision.

* * *

It was time.

A girl with short brown hair, still in her pajamas, approached with her brown dachshund on a leash. The leash was about to give away from all the struggling of the hyper dog, but the girl did not seem to notice as she probably didn't get enough sleep last night. Signaling this was the dark bags under her eyes and her constant yawning.

I took refuge in an obscure alleyway, with the intent to pop out at the last minute. My pulse began to rise, what if my actions caused a spiral of events that were well beyond my control? My doubt began to override whatever resolve I had earlier. Sweat began to gather on my forehead when the limo finally came into sight.

"Ah! Sable come back!"

The dog broke free, and began making its way toward its destination: the middle of the street. The limo didn't slow its pace as it rocketed towards the poor animal.

I swallowed and prepared to release my loudest battle cry as I put my foot on the pedal of the motorcycle.

"AAAGHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

A rather pathetic scream was heard, if someone not witnessing the event heard it, they would've been convinced that it came from either a mewling kitten, or a roaring lion. It was the sound of someone afraid yet determined at the same time.

It didn't come from me.

A boy, with a pair of very familiar dead-fish eyes, revealed himself, biking furiously with his injured leg, swiping up the dog in his arms before the limo smashed right into him.

For the second time that day, Hikigaya Hachiman flew through the air.

* * *

"Nee-san… you've messed up big time..." Koyo sighed.

I was in the hospital nearest to the accident, sitting in the waiting room. As soon as my grandfather was taken into the ambulance, I called my sister, and informed her of my mishap and the events following it. Her reaction was definitely not great, that was to be expected, but as she reprimanded me it still stung.

"S-sorry…" I scratched my cheek, feeling pretty ashamed of my actions.

She sighed for probably the hundredth time that day.

"At least you're alright Nee-san…. I don't know what I'd do if you got hurt." Suddenly she perked up, "Ah! That must've gotten me a lot of points!"

Tears threatened to spill from my eyes for the second time today. My Imouto is too cute!

"Koyo, once I'm done here I'll definitely go back home!" I stated with a smile. I couldn't wait to embrace her again, to feel her soft skin, to smell her sweet sc-

"Actually Nee-san, about that…" her voice became hesitant. "I need to talk to you about something..."

"About what?" I got nervous. She rarely took on such a solemn voice unless there was a problem.

"Hikigaya-san? You can visit your brother now." Our conversation was interrupted by a nearby nurse. I had to mentally remind myself to wipe everyone who knew about my supposed "familial relationship" with Hikigaya Hachiman later. Can't let anyone find out that he now apparently has an older sister after all.

"We talk later Koyo. I gotta straighten things out with grandpa."

"Okay Nee-san, good luck!" she said, perking up once more. "And don't forget, once you are done, we have to talk again!"

Click

As I hung up the phone and begin to head over to his room, the white, bland hallways of the hospital emptied my mind and gave me much to think about. My breathing began to accelerate and get heavier. Even though he knew nothing, Hikigaya Hachiman chose to fulfill my request that seemed to bring him nothing but disadvantages.

I had to find out why.

Why would he do this? Is he some sort of tsundere? Did some merciful god descend from above and order him to follow my instructions?

I reached the door to his room, hand hesitating as it reached the knob, before turning it and opening the door.

Inside was a boy, snoozing on the bed, his broken leg hung up, slightly drooling. With his eyes closed, his face looked admittedly decent.

As I approached he awoke, his eyes causing me to take a step back before moving forward again.

"Kept you waiting huh?" [1]

"Yo."

Awkward silence. We were both sizing each other up, waiting for the other to say something.

"Why?" I was the first to speak. He was never the one to take initiative anyways.

His face gave me a questioning look, not understanding my question.

"Why would you help me? You didn't have any proof, you had no reason to believe my words. Yet you chose to fulfill such a ridiculous request."

He took a moment, staring into the nearby window, before coming to a conclusion.

"You… looked kinda sad." He scratched his cheek awkwardly

"Huh?"

"Er, nothing. I just had a hunch okay?" His face was slighty hued with red.

"A hunch," I said, eyebrows raised in disbelief.

"Yea, but enough about that. How did you possibly know of what would happen beforehand?"

Changing the subject already? Tch, you slippery bastard. I reached into my pocket. I had thought about my answer to his inevitable question beforehand; I could've erased his memory right after the accident, but I felt like he at least deserved the truth after all he's been through. Pulling out my family album from my pocket, I handed it to him with one hand.

With a curious face, he reached for it, his fingers grasping the leather-bound book. He then flipped through it, at first not understanding it's contents, keeping his eyebrows scrunched up in confusion. That's when he finally reached the final picture, a look of clarity crossed his face. His mouth in the shape of a small "o" he went through the pictures backwards, and then forwards, and then backwards again. He must've taken thirty minutes moving back and forth, keeping his features in that same position, connecting the links. A tear, followed by another, dotted the small album in his hands. I was grinning now, I felt pretty good, seeing him like that.

Quickly wiping his face, he asked, "Do you have a DeLorean?" [2]

"A what now?"

"Ah never mind, was it that motorcycle?"

"Yes, It was."

"Damn, I got hit by one of my descendants, riding a time traveling motorcycle…" His palm was on his face now, trying to comprehend. "This is one hell of a story."

"One that you won't be able to tell sadly."

"What?"

"About that… I kinda need to erase any evidence of my existence… so uhhh…. Sorry." I looked away.

"Oh." He looked dejected for a second. "Wait. A question first."

"Shoot."

"When do I meet this girl?"

It was unquestionable about who he was talking about.

"Soon, very soon."

He smiles disgustingly, causing me to grimace, "Is that so?"

"Alright, I'm out of time, lets get on with this." I began to reach for my bag.

"W-wait, just one more question!" he suddenly sputters.

I hurriedly gesture him to get on with his final question, starting to feel annoyed.

"Do I…." He hesitates for a second.

"?"

"Am I… a househusband in the future?" he finishes with an embarrassed blush.

Keeping my face emotionless, I poked my head out of the room, checking the hallway. No one.

 **Good.**

I then close the door, removing my glasses, making him flinch under by abyssal gaze.

Keeping that same blank stare, I then proceeded to thrash him with the nearest IV pole, ignoring his screams throughout.

* * *

After I had finished my business in this timeline, I contacted my sister.

"Wassup Nee-san?" My sister's cheerful voice was incredibly soothing, taking me away from my murderous mood.

"You wanted to talk to me about something?"

"Oh." She started to get nervous. "So uh… you know how you hit Grandpa and everything?"

"Yeahhhh?"

"You really messed up the timelime, causing future events to change as well…" I could imagine her twiddling her thumbs at this point.

"Uh, didn't I just fix it?" I started to sweat.

"That's not how time works Nee-san." I could hear her face palm from my stupidity. "The point is, your accident caused a lot of aberrations to pop up throughout the timeline, so uh…. You need to fix them before daddy finds out."

"What?!" I can't go home yet? Seriously?

I wanted to cry again. "Koyo… what do I do?" I complained "Helpppppp meeeeeeeeeeee!"

"Aren't you older then me Nee-san?" She sighed. "Don't worry. I sent you some help! You could count on me!"

Koyo…. you beautiful angel. I started to weep from her generosity.

Wait. What?

"Wait, who did you send?" I had a sneaking suspicion….

Suddenly, I heard some futuristic portal noises behind me.

Turning around, I observed her. A girl my age, with a white dress shirt complete with a black tie and a bright blue scarf, over a black hoodie. She wore a plaid skirt short enough to make me start feeling breezy down under, even though I had pants. Boobs big enough to make me feel uncomfortable as mine was no match. An expression of boredom accented her dark eyes, like she never had done anything interesting in her life. Her most striking feature was her bright pink longish hair, some of it tied into a Chinese bun on the side of her head.

"Yahallooo….." She greeted me with her signature saying and a small wave, with a hollow and disinterested voice.

Oh g- Wait, who is that?!

* * *

Again, if you have ever thought I had good grammer usage throughout this story, it was my beta Claudaujay, even though I took Advancement placement classes where they taught me this, I was usually the kid sleeping in the corner. Please check them out when you have the time. And thanks for reading this! ;3

If you've read my first chapter, you've might've noticed a small/maybe big change, if you didn't then good. ;)

As usual read and review! And questions, comments, concerns, pm me!

* * *

[1] Metal Gear Solid

[2] Back to the future. They use a DeLorean to time travel.


End file.
